


星，晚风，蓝睡莲和夏夜（补档章六）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	星，晚风，蓝睡莲和夏夜（补档章六）

的确，从体感上来讲，一年时间很快就过去了，但仅限于忙碌时，闲下来的话，还是止不住地想张艺兴。

吴世勋发现原来自己也有一颗恋爱脑。

在那些思念如燎原野火的时刻里，他惦记他有没有好好吃饭，有没有好好睡觉，操心那个人的身体状况，操心他还能不能吃得消满负荷运转。

真的是应了那句话，不分开，怎么会知道所爱之人对自己有多重要。

而让吴世勋担忧也无比害怕的一点，是张艺兴千万别突然犯糊涂以致出点儿什么岔子。

好在偶尔跟助理的通话都会得到好消息。虽然还是三句不离一个忙字，但吴世勋也稍微放下心了——艺兴忙得连轴转就证明病情暂时稳定，没有往更糟糕的方向发展。

“白贤下月中开始巡演，老大可能要更忙了。”助理说道。

吴世勋“嗯”了一声，惯例拜托对方照顾好张艺兴，末了，又叮嘱助理一遍，一定替艺兴收好联络用的卡片。

“吴医生您放心吧，都好好收着呢，就差缝老大衣服里了。”

临挂电话时，助理试探性问吴世勋为什么不直接跟张艺兴通话，与其找他做传话筒，两个人直接沟通难道不是更好吗？

“我没觉得烦，您别误会，我就是……有点儿好奇。”

吴世勋抿了抿嘴角，轻声说：“我怕他嫌我烦……”

“怎么会，老大特别想您，天天都在本子上写您的名字。”

“……什么？”

正要往深的询问，那边助理却匆忙挂了电话。吴世勋有一瞬的恍惚，站也不是坐也不是，夹在手指间的烟都忘了抽。

说真的，工作形式的培训让吴世勋忙到天昏地暗，再加上水土不服，这几个月以来他一直吃不好睡不好，经常头晕耳鸣，更是患上焦虑性胃病，搞得整个人都瘦了一圈，脸颊凹下去好几分。

即便如此，偶尔在SNS更新的生活照也只贴状态好的一面，他知道张艺兴会看，他怕他担心，便只报喜不报忧。

前几天，吴世勋以一助的身份跟了一台大型手术，生理和心理压力大到可怕。当时结束后只觉要累吐血，以为晚上好好睡一觉就能缓过来，没想到半夜就发起低烧，时好时坏地持续了好几天。可他都这样了还硬撑着去医院，甚至又跟了一台大手术，以致走路都打晃。

某天值夜班，他整个人都是昏昏沉沉的，完全忘了要去ICU查看白天刚做完手术的病人，好在护士及时提醒，才避免酿成大错。

想当然是招来教授的痛斥，吴世勋以为自己要灰溜溜回国了，但教授只让他休息一周，等身体好了再继续工作。

心里是松了一口气，可难免受到打击，吴世勋挺消沉的，休假也放松不下来，成天都是紧绷的状态，不仅失眠，还搞得胃病又犯了。胃总是抽抽着疼，疼得他都暴躁，吃药也没用，可又不想去医院，就自暴自弃一样的躲在公寓里躺尸。要不是还有个同事兼室友，还惦记着他的身体状况，说难听点，说严重点，他死了都没人知道。

人在脆弱的时候总是很想念最爱的那个人，吴世勋很想张艺兴，什么都想，连幼时乱七八糟的琐碎事都无比想念。

大概是考高中那阵子吧。吴世勋的学业很紧张，每天不是背书就是写习题，周一到周五学校有晚自习，周末两天几乎就泡在补习学校。小小年纪竟然比大人还忙。那时候，张艺兴也面临全国联考，虽然是艺术类考生，但压力也不比普通考生小，直接参加了集训，一周七天，只有周日才回家。

两个人很少能见一面，就周日中午才能碰上，短短的两个小时对吴勋来说比什么都珍贵，总拉着张艺兴扯东扯西，话痨似的，说个没完。张艺兴好像也是这样，一见到吴世勋就精神焕发，一扫平时呆呆懵懵的状态，不管聊什么话题都能笑得眼睛眯起。就连两家父母都说，你们两个哪里来那么多话，平时都跟哑巴一样，问一句才答一句。

吴世勋就问张艺兴，哥，你在培训学校不跟同学聊天吗？

也没……张艺兴抓了抓脸，叼着棒冰含糊不清地回答，上课、练习都累得要死，没心思聊天，主要是跟勋勋在一起很放松，什么都不用想，那些乱七八糟的小事都有勋勋替我惦记。

吴世勋听着，心里高兴得要命，面上却假意叹息，说是啊，说我就差给哥喂饭了。

自然换来张艺兴的笑骂，两人一阵打闹，跟两只幼兽一样，满世界闹腾。闹得累了，张艺兴就一头栽倒在床上，吴世勋也趴在哥哥旁边，盯着床头柜上两个人的合照发愣。半晌，张艺兴哼起不知名的歌曲，手搭在吴世勋背上轻轻敲着，似乎是练习琴谱。

安静惬意的气氛赶跑了夏日午间的燥热，吴世勋有点儿犯困，揉了揉眼睛，侧头望着张艺兴的侧脸，试探性问，哥一个人在培训学校会觉得寂寞吗？

还好。张艺兴耸了耸肩膀，翻身面对吴世勋，脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情，问，勋勋有女朋友吗？

啊？

有没有啊。

没……那哥呢？

张艺兴不说话了，眼帘翕动几下，发出一声好轻的叹息，我不懂，不知道那种算不算喜欢。

虽然当时的吴世勋尚未对自己的情愫有明确定义，但张艺兴那副模样，那副小心也窃喜的样子，着实让他心中不安。

还想再多问点儿什么，张艺兴却突然说勋勋是不是又瘦了，摸起来跟排骨似的。

不夸张，吴世勋那时候真的快赶上排骨。正处于发育期，他身高猛蹿，体重却一直徘徊于100上下，瘦得跟竹竿似的，爸妈就天天给他做好吃的补，尤其到周日，更是一桌子大鱼大肉，业招来了隔壁的馋猫，一只叫张艺兴的馋猫。

张艺兴那个人啊，看着跟小猫一样瘦弱，其实饭量比小老虎还大。两家父母就很疑惑，艺兴吃了那么多都吃到哪儿去了，怎么还那么瘦？勋勋也是，死活喂不胖。

饭桌边的两个男孩子对视一眼，张艺兴捏了把吴世勋脸上的肉，半开玩笑说，勋勋心眼多，吃的饭肯定都补到心眼上去了。

吴世勋操着一口奶音反驳，我才没有，明明是哥心事重，那天哥还跟我说他和一个女孩子——

张艺兴立刻捂住吴世勋的嘴巴，瞪了一眼，只动嘴皮子威胁人不想死就闭嘴。十五岁的小小少年有点儿生气，觉得跟哥哥有距离了，还觉得哥哥背着他谈恋爱不告诉他，两个人再不是以前那样无话不说了，便是在某个周日找借口躲开张艺兴。

迟钝的哥哥过了好久才发现小尾巴不粘人了，挑了个空从培训学校溜出来，在中学外面等到晚自习结束才堵到闹脾气的吴世勋。他先嬉皮笑脸说了一通好话哄，没用，那行吧，哥请客，我们去吃涮锅。

七月初的夜晚，两个男孩子坐在街边小店里，对着风扇也吹不干脸上的汗。张艺兴向来怕热，脸被热气蒸得红通通，汗水直往下滴，他胡乱抹了把脸，一边抱怨闷热的天气，一边却把涮锅的温度往高的调。吴世勋见他热得快暴躁了，于是重新调低温度。

你干嘛啊，张艺兴埋怨道，都没火了还怎么吃。

可是哥看起来很热。

我没事，你吃你的，别管我。

吴世勋低低应了一声，突然又放下筷子，说饱了，回去吧，不吃了。

你才吃多少？

我真的吃饱了，哥，我们回吧。

张艺兴打量吴世勋一阵，末了，无奈地笑了笑，行，回。又揉乱弟弟的头发，揶揄道，怪不得这么瘦，饭量跟小猫似的，能长胖吗？

吴世勋并不在意这些揶揄，他只怕张艺兴热，他不想哥哥为了赔罪而委屈自己。虽然只是涮锅的热气，没严重到会让人热晕过去，但小小的少年在那时候就有了说不清道不明的情愫，因着这份情愫，他关心则乱。

回去的路上，吴世勋还是没能忍住心中疑惑，试探性问，哥，那个女孩子——

没完了？张艺兴瞪了他一眼。

那、那我不是好奇吗……

一阵沉默之后，张艺兴笑起来，勾着吴世勋的肩膀说，没谁，班里同学而已。

吴世勋停住脚步，很认真地问道，哥，你喜欢她吗？

啊？

你喜不喜欢她？

我——

一声刺耳鸣笛打断张艺兴的话，两人躲开路过的汽车，直到车灯消失在街拐角，张艺兴才慢吞吞回答吴世勋的问题。

我说过，我不知道那是不是喜欢，反正……觉得跟她在一起挺开心的。

吴世勋垂下眼睛，低声问，那哥跟我在一起开心吗？

当然！张艺兴几乎是立刻回答，连眼睛都微微睁圆，然后细数吴世勋的好，叽叽咕咕念叨那些发生在两人之间的小事。

吴世勋不太听得进去，甚至有些烦，他想，我给你留得印象就只有那些琐事吗？那些鸡零狗碎，啰嗦到都让人厌烦，而让你红了脸、眼神也变向往的事就一件都没有吗？

小小的少年生出低落情绪，看什么都不顺眼，只想立刻回家，躲开迟钝的哥哥。蓦地，哥哥用力拍他的肩膀，叫他看天上的星星。

勋勋你看！张艺兴指着漆黑夜幕，银河！

吴世勋抬头去看，夜空里，从东北方向延伸到西南方向有一条宽阔的星带，就横亘在那儿，不是很亮，但也好震撼。

两个男孩子都看愣了，看得脖子发酸也没收回目光。

半晌，张艺兴问，星星会死去吗？他用叹息般的语调，落在吴世勋耳朵里便忽近忽远。

应该不会吧，吴世勋回道，星星只是反射太阳光的星球，没有生命的。

可它们离地球很远，等我们能看见，它们恐怕早就经历了超新星爆炸，变成黑洞，变成陨石，彻底消失在宇宙里。

一番话说得有些伤感，张艺兴也注意到了，他重新笑起来，重又揽着吴世勋的肩膀念叨其他事情。

进家门之前，吴世勋叫住张艺兴，说，哥，星星是会死，但它反射的太阳光还能走很远很远，所以我们才知道它的存在，没什么的，哥，它没有遗憾的。

才十五岁的小小少年竟说出这样意味深长的话，张艺兴承认，他那颗心因为这些话而震颤不已，像泛起涟漪的水面，久久不平息。

后来，张艺兴学着独立创作，在他写得歌曲里，总能看见这些话的影子。

星星会死，星光却存在于宇宙好多年。

记忆会死，但记忆留下的效应——比如说扎根在骨子里的情愫——还在，还会持续很久很久，久到埋在地底的骨头都化作灰，效应也不会消失。

吴世勋从久远的梦里醒过来，窗帘拉着，不知外面是白昼还是黑夜。他摸索着下了床，刚打开卧室门就对上刺眼的灯光，下意识要抬手遮住，可手抬起一半就僵在半空——

日思夜想的人背对他站着，听见动静便转过身，冲他笑了笑。

“勋勋。”

吴世勋都傻了，以为自己在做梦。

“发什么愣啊，”张艺兴招了招手，“过来，吃饭。”

他迟钝地转动脑袋，呆呆看着餐桌，桌上摆着他再熟悉不过的家乡饭食，眼眶一热，差点儿没出息地哭鼻子。

真是，还跟小时候一样，哭包一个。

“所以……是顺路来看我？”吴世勋问。

“嗯，”张艺兴咬了一口苹果，又递给吴世勋一块，“白贤来这边开巡演，结束后我也就没什么事了，就想着去医院找你，可他们跟我说你病了，我找了一圈人才问到你的住址，又跟你同事要来钥——”

话被吻打断，吴世勋越过餐桌吻着张艺兴，思念害他动作焦急，吻不像吻，倒像小狗咬人。是有些莽撞，也咬疼了，但张艺兴没推开，反而也热切地回应这只小狗。

苹果的清甜味道在两人唇舌间打转，又被咽下去，滑进胃里，热热的，也好甜。

吴世勋松开张艺兴，一寸寸打量对方的脸庞，眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，思念化作真实，真实地触碰到感受到，心里又酸楚又高兴。

蓦地，张艺兴摸了下他的额头，“怎么还在发烧？”

“嗯……”吴世勋坐回去，恹恹的，“过来，艺兴。”他说着，把人拉过来坐到他腿上，脑袋埋进对方怀里，蹭了蹭，“我好想你啊……”

张艺兴没说话，手指轻柔抚过吴世勋的发顶。

“这里的饭不好吃，他们说得话我也听不懂，好烦……”

“听不懂你还怎么工作啊？”

这人，真是不解风情。

这样想着，表情也直白表达出来，埋怨的，委屈的，跟讨不到糖吃的小孩子一样。

生病的吴世勋就是个小孩子。张艺兴了解，可不知怎么，就是想逗一逗这个三十二岁的“小孩子”。他假装看不懂吴世勋的表情，无辜地说，勋勋要好好学习英语，不然别人骂你你都不知道。

“艺兴你怎么——”

轻轻一个吻把吴世勋的抱怨堵回去，张艺兴又擅自把轻吻变成深吻，舌头撬开嘴唇，伸进嘴里勾着吴世勋的舌头缠绵。

久违的亲热让两个人都急不可耐，等不到去卧室了，直接在沙发上滚成一团。吴世勋压着张艺兴，手忙脚乱地脱掉两人衣物，他太着急，半天解不开衬衫扣子，身下人发出一声轻笑，坐起来，一颗一颗解开他的衬衫纽扣。

动作突然停滞，张艺兴摸着硬硬凸起的锁骨，叹息般说：“勋勋怎么又瘦了……”

“我饭量跟小猫一样，当然长不胖了。”

一句话就能带人穿越时空，幼时回忆在脑袋里翻江倒海，惹得张艺兴一时回不过神。

“艺兴？”

“嗯？”

“想什么呢？”

张艺兴垂下眼睛，复而抬起，愁苦地看着吴世勋，“你说，人的记忆会不会跟星星一样，总有一天死去。”

愁苦令气氛也低沉，吴世勋想了好一会儿都想不出答案，逃避便隐隐冒了尖。张艺兴突然扑倒他，像他做得那样，急切也热烈地亲吻。

亲密接触暂时赶跑了愁苦，吴世勋翻身压住张艺兴，分开双腿，整个人都挤在两腿间。耐心扩张过后，扶着硬热粗大的性器官慢慢顶进后穴。

好久没做了，自然是很疼的，即便吴世勋已经用手指很小心做过润滑，在被进入那一刻，张艺兴还是疼到浑身僵硬。爱人便给他细细密密的吻，小狗似的，舔着他的下巴和脖颈，又贴在他耳边低声说起情话、说些荤话。无外乎是“艺兴里面好紧”或者“艺兴放松，我想再进去点”，听过好多次了，可他还是喜欢听，也还是会乖乖顺应吴世勋去做。

张艺兴努力放松身体，又抬高屁股迎合抽插节奏，爱人那样温柔，即使后穴逐渐松软下来，也没让动作变得蛮横，只轻轻握着他的腰缓慢地往里顶弄。他却把温柔误解为折磨，有些不耐烦了，催促吴世勋快点，这么慢，是不是不行了。

“我行不行，艺兴这里——”吴世勋按了下咬紧肉棒的穴口，“不是最清楚吗？”

“你——啊……”

说归说，还是加快抽插频率，一下下的，顶得张艺兴身形不稳，也顶得穴眼儿开始湿软，肉壁被重重擦过时发出咕叽咕叽的水声，真是让人害羞。

本来就被情热搞得浑身通红，这会儿又听见那些水声，张艺兴不太敢看吴世勋的眼睛，他拿胳膊遮住脸，要躲开爱人灼灼的目光。

“看着我。”

吴世勋直起上半身，猛地挺腰。好深的一下，鼠蹊撞在屁股上，扇巴掌似的那么清脆一声。张艺兴被他这么一顶，穴眼儿里面又酸又痒，顾不上害羞了，半眯着眼睛享受快感。

“艺兴，看着我。”

便乖乖地把目光放在面前的英俊脸蛋上，对上一双填满情欲的眸子，他受了刺激，肉壁骤然紧缩，夹得吴世勋不住低喘。

爱人拧紧眉毛，疯了般进出他的身体，而爱人沉迷于性爱的模样也好性感，额角和人鱼线都暴了青筋，胸口沁出一层薄汗。那双深邃眼睛始终直勾勾盯着张艺兴，都好像一头狼，恨不能把他吞吃入腹。

他不害怕，反而像受虐狂一般享受。

“勋勋，抱我……”

张艺兴伸开手臂，吴世勋就把他抱在怀里由下至上顶弄。这种姿势能进得很深，又是肉贴肉地挨着，热烫鼻息一阵阵吹来，再加上低烧，比平时热了好几分，都是烫的。而肚子里更热，张艺兴只觉自己要被烫化，要变成一滩水了。他扭了扭屁股，抱紧吴世勋。

“这么热情？”

低哑性感的嗓音钻进耳朵，张艺兴打了个抖，枕着吴世勋的肩膀轻轻点头，“嗯，很想勋勋……”

难得一见的撒娇让吴世勋失控了，他抱着人往卧室走，一脚踹开门，把人扔在床上，随即扑上去压住，攥着张艺兴的手腕压在床头，先从头到脚看了一遍，狼似的，最后，目光停在又红又湿的穴口，那地方因为呼吸一收一缩，像一张饿坏的嘴，等着他喂饱。

吴世勋舔了一口张艺兴的脸，又把耳垂含在嘴里，低声说：“我也很想艺兴……”

说着，硬热器官再次挤开穴口，却不温柔了，蛮横莽撞地抽插起来。

张艺兴让他搞得快没了魂儿，嗓子也喊哑，要哭不哭地求他轻些，眼睛红红，鼻尖红红，小动物那么可怜一样。

真是，拿这种眼神看他，还怎么轻。

吴世勋像个才开荤的半大小子，什么九浅一深都顾不上了，大开大合操干起穴眼儿，又故意堵住铃口不让张艺兴痛快射出来，非逼着人喊他一声“勋哥哥”才肯罢休。可听见了也不满足，说自己射了艺兴才能高潮。

什么人啊，真讨厌。

张艺兴要踹他，他却突然往深处G点上顶，还来回换角度，可怜的小穴被他折磨得不停流水，搞得屁股和床单都是湿乎乎的，阴茎也憋得通红，在他手心里一跳一跳。

“你、你别闹了……”

张艺兴用哭腔求饶，吴世勋听得骨头都发酥，也没心思闹下去，夹着他的穴眼儿好紧，又主动吸他，又那么湿，意志力再坚定也扛不住。

吴世勋直起腰狠狠抽插了几十下，末了，鼠蹊贴着屁股射在穴眼儿深处。

以前做爱大部分时候都是戴套，像今天这样中出很少能有，吴世勋挺激动的，直接沾了点儿精液给张艺兴看，“艺兴吃不下了吗？都溢出来了。”

本来就被高潮折磨得快没了魂儿，又听见吴世勋这么说，他一激灵，穴眼儿挤出大股精液，前面的阴茎也射了几滴尿。

吴世勋看得气血上涌，只盼不应期快点过去，好压着张艺兴再来一回。

“别弄了……我明天早班机……”

这么着急？

“一堆工作呢，”张艺兴顿了顿，凑上去，额头贴着吴世勋的额头，“你也还在生病，好好休息。”

“你陪我睡一晚我的病就好了。”

“……”

到底还是留下来睡了一晚。同事知道张艺兴在这儿，就没回来住，给他们两个留了时间和地方好好温存。吴世勋逮着这个机会把张艺兴从里到外吃了个透，屁股都让他干肿了。最后，被他折腾得直接昏过去。

分开才会意识到对方有多重要，吴世勋看着张艺兴的睡脸，真的明白了这话。

转天清早，吴世勋还睡得迷迷糊糊，张艺兴就起床洗漱。自然是黏糊好一通才肯放人走，道别时依依不舍的，跟个初恋中的小姑娘一样。

“行了，又不是不见了。”

张艺兴推开吴世勋，摸了摸脑门，随即无奈地笑了下，“还真好了？”

“回去多给我打电话，别总是……说忙。”

张艺兴有一瞬的怔愣，眼里滑过零星愁苦，但他很快调整好情绪，点点头，应了吴世勋的要求。

“艺兴。”

“嗯？”

“……”

“怎么了？说话啊。”

吴世勋飞快眨了眨眼睛，“记忆会死的，和星星一样，可它……”他停下，拂开张艺兴眼睫上的发丝，“它会留下点儿什么，也跟星星一样，留下能走好远好远的光。”

一番话惹得人眼眶都发酸，张艺兴吸了吸鼻子，扯开嘴角，冲吴世勋露出软乎乎的笑容，“我知道，”他踮脚亲了下吴世勋，“走了。”

一别又是数月，要等到来年的夏天才会再见，吴世勋很不舍得，他看着楼下张艺兴乘坐的计程车消失在街拐角，迟迟未回过神。

以前也这样，就念书那几年，不是他就是张艺兴，他们看着彼此的背影慢慢变成模糊的点，等再见时，模糊的点会渐渐变得清晰，勾勒出日思夜想的轮廓，清晰到抬手就能碰到，然后肩并肩走着，或者坐下来，聊一聊这段时间发生的琐事。

那些一起经历过或者没经历的琐碎在当时看来没觉得有什么，如今过去好多年了，再翻出来想一遍，竟是那么有趣那么让人怀念。

时间这东西真是神奇，幼时想象长大，长大了却开始怀念从前。

时间真的很神奇，把人带走又带回，所以，到时候还是会把张艺兴带回他身边吧。 

可是世事难预料。

吴世勋想不到能用哪个词形容这一刻，他望着张艺兴，望着那双茫然的下垂眼，他的嘴巴张了又合，半天吐不出一句完整话。

“你……是谁？”

该是喊他名字的嘴，却在问他是谁。

天崩地裂。懂了。


End file.
